Bite Me
by Yompers
Summary: One night Judy Hopps discovers a predator dating app. This discovery changes everything for her when she can't help but have feeling for her partner Nick Wilde. NickXJudy fic. Rated M for Lemon and language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey there. This is a new story I thought of while being the sleep deprived young adult I am. Watching dating app commercials while waiting for explicit videos to load, I mean looking up bible verses I thought this would be a funny idea. Also I figured it was about time I tried a NickXJudy fic. Anyway, like normal this is meant for adults so you people under the age of 18 go away. Everyone else enjoy. Also warning this story will contain smut.**

 **Bite me**

Laying in bed I felt the humid summer air blanket me as I tried to fall asleep. It was past midnight and for some reason I just couldn't manage to calm my mind. It's probably because my heat cycle was about to start soon and that meant I would have to take some mandatory time away from work. I let out a sigh as I turned on the TV, a flash of blue illuminated my small apartment it sprung to life.

Grabbing the remote I began to channel surf, nothing interesting is ever on at these hours but I might as well try and find something to distract me. Man, if this is map what my time off is gonna be like I'm gonna end up going crazy. Scrolling through the guide I chose a random channel and set the remote down. Suddenly my ears were filled with bad porno music as a commercial came on.

" _Are you young, single, and looking to find a nice predator around your area? Then check out our new app,_ _ **Bite Me.**_ _With it you're guaranteed to find your perfect mate…"_

The commercial continued for some time, the bad porno music was soon accompanied by the growls and roars of lions and cheetahs. Pictures of half naked predators began to fill the screen ranging from polar bears, to mountain lions, to foxes. I felt my mind stop as a picture a muscular fox was displayed on the screen for a few seconds. I wonder if Nick looked that good under his shirt.

I can't believe some invented an app like that though. Predator seeking predator, knows desperate enough to use a dating app to find the person of their dreams. Curiosity got me though as I slowly pulled out my phone. It took a second to install but I was soon making an account. I guess the creators didn't think prey would use this as when it asked for my species, "bunny", wasn't an option. Settling on fox, my account was completed as I was welcomed to, "a new dating experience".

Page after page of profiles came up. Who knew there were this many lonely foxes in Zootopia? I couldn't resist browsing a few that peaked my interests. Suddenly a message popped up from a random stranger. Their screen name was "BigMikeXx" and they decided to gracefully send me a dick pic. Oh that's just great I thought, however their toned body and manhood did attract my attention. So that's was a fox shaft looks like, I gotta say not as bad as I pictured, but that knot. That's pretty intimidating. I wonder if Nick's looks like that. No, what if Nick's bigger than this guy? Suddenly I felt the space between my legs begin to heat up as thoughts of Nick's package filled my head.

Wait, what was I thinking? Nick's my partner for carrot's sake. I can't imagine him like that. It's just disrespectful, blatantly wrong, criminal to say the least. What am I some kind of pervert? I felt my paw slowly run my body and rest on top of my panties. I could feel they were already becoming moist. Yeah, I guess I am some sort of pervert after all. Welp, that's enough self discovery for one day I thought as I turned off my phone and rolled over in bed.

The images of Nick though, they wouldn't get out of my head. I wonder how he is in bed. He's probably really dominant. Damn, that would be so hot. I could imagine him holding me down, his claws digging into my fur as he takes me. He'd be rough, really rough. He'd bite down on my neck and pull my ears. And when he gets close he'd force his knot into me making me his as we both reach our climax.

WHAT THE FUCK WAS I THINKING?

He's my partner! I can't be thinking of him like this! Suddenly it dawned on me that while I was lost in my fantasies about Nick I didn't notice my paw was now inside my panties doing some lewd things. Damn it body, don't betray me now! Rolling over again I pulled my paw away from my panties and wrapped my pillow around my face. Looking at my alarm clock I saw it was almost two in the morning. This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

My alarm clock went off like it did every morning as I rolled out of bed. Like most bunnies I'm usually energetic when I wake up but due to the lack of sleep I was feeling more exhausted than usual. I took a shower, and ate my breakfast like normal until I heard a knock at the door. Since we've become partners Nick now picks me up in the morning and drives us to the station.

Opening the door I found him hold his coffee and giving me that smug grin he always wears. Although as I looked over his uniform something happened. The memories of last night started flooding my mind, fantasies of Nick began to occupy my mind as my face became a deep shade of red.

"Carrots? You alright?" He said looking at me a little confused.

"Y-yeah I'm fine...Just a little tired that's all. You know me. Always working late" I said nervously.

He knows something's up, he can always read me like a book.

"Well if you say so. Now come on we're gonna be late and I don't wanna get stuck with parking duty."

With that I grabbed my keys and phone as we rushed out the door. It was a long car ride, compared to most mornings. We didn't talk but I could feel him glancing over at me every time we stopped at a red light. He knew something was bothering me. I couldn't help but steal glances at him too, although every time I looked at him all I could do was picture him naked. Today was going to be a very long day.

Our shift dragged on for what felt like an eternity. There wasn't any big investigations going on today so we got stuck on patrolling the streets. A majority of our time was spent sitting at busy areas and making sure everyone was behaving nicely. Around lunch time we stopped at a little fast food place and Nick tried striking up a conversation. In an attempt to act like nothing was wrong I tried to follow along with the conversation but the entire time I was thinking about what his manhood might look and feel like.

I felt a moist spot begin to form between my legs as he continued going on about some old prank him and Finnick pulled when they were kits. I just smiled and laughed a little when it felt right. My paw was fighting the urge to go between my legs. Our lunch couldn't go by any slower.

Luckily for me it did come to an end and we had to get back to work. The rest of our shift went by and I avoided all eye contact with Nick. When we got back to the station I was quick to run to the locker room using the excuse that I really wanted to change back into my civilian clothes. In the locker room I made sure I was alone before ripping off my pants and examining my now almost dripping panties. Why was Nick making me so horny? Could it be I'm going into heat early? Oh that would just make this even worse.

And how do I explain any of this to Nick, "Hey Nick, I want to you stick your fox cock down my rabbit hole", yeah that would go over real well as I'm brought into the HR department for sexual harassment. Damn it all. Why did it have to be him? Why is he the one that does this to me? I mean he was by no means unattractive, in fact he spends a lot of time in the gym now working out, but he's also my best friend and partner. I can't risk what we have over my own lustful desires. But what if he feels the same way?

That thought had not crossed my mind before. What if Nick has feelings for me too, and he's just never acted on them. Maybe I should see if he's willing to come over or something. Maybe I can I find out if he sees me as nothing more than a friend.

Suddenly I heard the door to the locker room open as Nicole, a female cheetahs who worked in some of the more lethal cases came in. I quickly composed myself putting on a pair of jeans and a shirt as she walked toward her locker.

"Hey Hopps, Officer Wilde's out there waiting for you. He said you're taking forever to get changed" she said as she started getting her things out of her locker.

"Heh, don't mind him. He's just really impatient" I said nervously.

"Hehe, most men are"

I laughed at what she said and wished her a goodnight before leaving the locker room. Nick was standing standing there in a black button down shirt and a pair of brown shorts. He's was browsing Furbook on his phone when I came up and nudges his arm to mess with him.

"Well, you seem more energetic then you've been all day" he said as we walked out of the station.

"Well, we are getting off now. We have the rest of the evening to ourselves so why wouldn't I be energetic?"

"Oh, so you got some big plans tonight or something?"

"Maybe, I don't know yet. I was gonna ask someone if they wanted to do something tonight but I'm not sure if I should or not"

"Now I'm intrigued, who did you have in mind?"

"You, you dumb fox" I said elbowing his side laughing a little.

"What? Me? Carrots you're gonna make me blush"

We got in his car as we took off toward my apartment.

"Well what did you have in mind carrots?"

"Maybe we can watch a movie or something at one of our places? We're off tomorrow too so we can can have like a sleep over if you want." We had done sleep overs before since we started hanging out a lot more.

"That's sounds like a plan to me, I gotta a bigger TV so we can swing by your place, you can grab an overnight bag, and then we'll shoot over to my place"

With our plans in place, we stopped by my place. I quickly grabbed some pajamas, a set of clothes, and my toothbrush. Although before I went out the door another thought grabbed my attention. I quickly grabbed my most sexy pair of bra and panties, just in case things went right this evening.

Locking up apartment I ran back out to Nick's car. With my bag in the trunk we set off to Nick's apartment. Something about how this night might play out was filling me with anxiety. This could be a night I'll never forget or a complete and utter disaster that ruins our friendship. Either way things were gonna change tonight. Unless I pussy out.

On second thought maybe things are fine the way they are. Maybe we should just stay friends. Looking over at Nick all the wonderful memories we've made began to play through my head like a lifetime movie. We had been through a lot since we first met. There's no one else I've ever been closer to. So why should I change that?

Suddenly a vision of Nick's naked body popped into my mind. Oh, that's why. Am I some kind of sexual deviant? Do I have no self control? He's like my brother for carrots sake, And here I am hoping to seduce him tonight.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me?" Nick asked breaking my chain of thought.

"O-oh, you know...just thinking about...how different your face is compared to mine…"

"How are our faces different?"

"Well you got a bigger muzzle…" Perfect for kissing, "... A longer tongue…" perfect for oral. "And…" Don't mention his teeth. Don't mention his teeth. "...And nice sharp teeth" DAMN IT JUDY.

"Well...that's...different I guess" He said, trying to process what I just said.

I could feel my face blushing as I just looked down into my lap. This was gonna be a long car ride. What if he doesn't share the same feelings that I have? Damn it. Now I'm even more nervous. Just stop thinking and look at out the window, that should calm me down.

Time went by as we slowly pulled up to Nick's apartment building. Within a few minutes we walked into his little bachelor pad. Nick used a lot of his money to fix up the place when he moved in. He bought a new Tv, a coffee table, and a nice couch. I could see leftover Chinese takeout in the kitchen and clothes thrown all his laundry room. Typical Nick. I threw my stuff on the couch and sat down. Nick tossed his phone, wallet , and keys on the kitchen counter.

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower. Make yourself at home", He said walking into the bathroom.

When I heard the shower water start running, I was gonna start getting my stuff out of my bag, until I heard Nick's phone go off. It vibrated a few times and then went silent. Curiosity got the best of me as I went over and inspected the device.

Picking it up I couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt. Who was I to look through his phone? What type of person would I be? You're better than this Judy and Nick would want you to respect his privacy.

It vibrated again.

Screw privacy, I gotta know. Unlocking his phone I saw something I'd never expect from Nick. There on his phone, next to his Furbook app was _Bite Me._ Not only that someone was messaging him on it. I had to know more.

Opening the app I saw he was talking to some vixen by the name of Cassie. I began reading their conversation:

Cassie: _hey, how are you doing tonight?_

Nick: _Pretty good._

Cassie: _That's good. I'm doing pretty good myself. Although I'm pretty embarrassed. I'm kinda new to this._

Nick: _it's alright, so am I lol_

Cassie: _I hope I'm not being too forward if I ask if you wanted to do anything tonight?_

Nick: _no, you're not being too forward although…_

Nick: _can I be honest with you?_

Cassie: _depends, you're not gonna tell me you're into some freaky things or something weird right?_

Nick: _No, it's just. You seem really nice and I'm sure we'd have a great time, but...if I'm being honest I downloaded this app to take my mind away from a friend of mine. See we're really close but idk how she feels about me and I don't want to ruin our friendship by telling her how I feel. I'm sorry, I knew this was a dumb idea._

Cassie: _No, it's alright. To be honest I know how you feel. I have a similar thing going on with a guy I know. I thought hanging with some new guys might make me forget about my feelings for him. So I know where you're coming from._

Nick: _Really? Wow, small world lol_

Cassie: _Tell me about it. Look you should confess your feelings to your friend. I really wish I could find the courage to tell my friend how I feel._

Nick: _you know what you're right. I'm gonna do it. Thank you._

Cassie: _np, good luck_

Cassie: _also remember to be yourself_

Cassie: and use protection! Lol!"

Whoa, so Nick was planning to tell me how he feels tonight? I heard the water turn off as Nick was finishing up in the bathroom. I quickly put his phone down and went back to the couch. Damn this changes everything. Maybe tonight was gonna go better than expected. I heard the door to the bathroom open as Nick came out in a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"Alright carrots are you ready for our sleepover?" He asked sitting next to me, his fur still a little damp.

"Yeah, I think I am ready."

 **To be continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Sorry for the delay, I've been studying my satanic bible while drowning my sorrows in shots of bleach. Anyway I'm not sure how long I want to make this story. When I started writing this I just wanted it to be a smut fic because, well smut is what I write. And while there is smut in this story I kinda wanna make more chapters to it than I originally planned. Anyway, you glorious individuals have fun wanking and let me know if you want this fortune cookie to write more of this.**

* * *

 **Bite Me: Chapter 2**

An hour had past since our sleepover officially started. Nick made popcorn while I got my pajamas on, a simple shirt and a comfy pair of shorts. Nick came back with two bowls of popcorn, while mine was plain he covered his in salt. So we sat in darkness, eating popcorn, and watching some overrated horror film. The plot fell into too many tropes and the characters were just flat and boring. I could almost feel myself falling asleep from boredom before Nick broke the silence, "Why the hell would you hide in the garage!? Hey there's a guy trying to slit my throat open, let's go into the grange where he can pick from a delight assortment of murder weapons. Honestly this girl deserves to die at this point, this guy's doing us a favor removing her from the gene pool".

"Well what would you do?" I said trying to hold back laughter from his sudden outburst.

"Me? carrots I'm the world's greatest hustler. I'd talk the guy into offing himself before letting myself get trapped in a garage with him."

"But what if were the girl in the movie, just a lynx scared for her life?"

"Offer to let him to see my tits"

I could hold back my laughter anymore as Nick gave me his signature grin. With a fake look of shock he put his paw to his chest looking offended.

"I'll have you know carrots, a woman's body can be very tempting to a man."

"Oh? Do go on."

"Well, I for one have found myself in many awkward situations do to my lust for the opposite gender."

"And you think a little boob action is gonna satisfy a murder's thirst for blood?"

"Well I mean if he's cute I might offer him a little bit more than "boob action", if you know what I mean." He said winking at me.

Before I could respond he jumped on top of me, holding my arms down playfully, a devilish grin forming on his face. Nick then leaned down close to my ear before whispering, "I might let him get real close, let him smell me as he slowly dominated my body."

I could feel my body tensing up, shivering a little from his words, "N-nick stop…heh"

But he continued, "He'd get move his paws up my side…", he said moving his paws away from my arms and down to my sides, his claws rubbing me through my shirt, "and then before I knew what hit me he'd...tickle the life out of me!" He shouted as he tickled my sides with little remorse. All I could do was squeal with laughter as he tormented me with his tickling claws.

He tickled me for what felt like an eternity as I tried to force him off of me. My resistance was futile as he put more of his weight on me, grabbing my paws and holding them against the couch. Nick's face was right in front of mine as I panted a little trying to catch my breathe. We stayed like that for a while just looking at each other, the room was quiet, one side of his face was illuminated by the tv, while the other was tucked away in darkness. Was this the moment? Should I do it now? I mean the lighting was perfect-

" _SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!_ ",

Nick almost pissed himself as he quickly jumped off of me. All I could do was jump up and look in the direction of the TV as my heart started pumping like a racehorse. A jump scare had gone off in the movie and we were too distracted to realize it.

"Holy shit, that scared me.", Nick said calming down a little. He quickly grabbed the remote and paused the film as he looked over at me. I put on a grin as I looked back at him, "scaredy fox".

"Hey, don't think I didn't see you tense up as your life flashed before your eyes"

I gave him my best sad bunny face, "but Nick, it was really scary"

I could see him grab his chest as my act metaphorically broke his heart. "Aww, I'm sorry my cute little bunny, do you want to put on something less scary?"

I kicked his leg for the cute comment, blushing a little, "sure, my dumb fox".

"Alright you put on something else, I gonna go grab us some drinks."

With that Nick walked into the kitchen, leaving me with his cabinets of assorted movies. He had a lot of old films, mostly comedies. Looking through them I saw a title that caught my eye, "FRISKY FOXES XXX". Don't tell me Nick just leaves his porn out here. Pulling out the case I was greeted with an image of a sexy vixen posing with her ass toward the viewer, her tail covering her more delicate regions. Oh, this is gonna be good.

Nick came back a couple minutes minutes later, as he walked in the room was filled with moaning. The Tv displayed the main menu for the porno as clips of sexy vixens getting rutted played in the background. Nick almost dropped the drinks as his expression changed to one of confusion and inner turmoil.

"Nick you really shouldn't leave this type of stuff with the rest of your movie collection. Someone might find it." I said giggling at his reaction.

"Damn it carrots, what are you doing?"

"Watching your porno."

"What? Why!?"

"Cuz I was curious, and I knew you'd be embarrassed"

"W-what? I'm not embarrassed", he said with a fairly noticeable plush. I could tell he was trying really hard to keep his composure.

"Then sit, and watch it with me."

"Fine!", he said with a groan sitting next to me on the couch.

As the "film" started our ears were met with cheesy 80's porno music, a young toned fox walked up to a normal looking house with a pizza box. How original. Speaking of pizza I could go for some right about now. The pizza guy was greeted by an older vixen, probably a milf, as things started to become even more corny. I kinda spaced out after she invited him into the house randomly, but some weird conversation took place and within seconds they were on a bed making out. They started stripping and I could see just how toned the pizza guy was. I gotta admit, he was pretty hot. As for the milf, her boobs were fake which was a disappointment.

Looking over at Nick I could see him nervously crossing his legs, covering his growing tent. Damn, he must have been pent up if this was able to turn him on. Or maybe it was me. Maybe after spending the day with me I got him all hot and bothered. Kind of a narcissistic thought process, but it made me feel hot, so screw it.

"So this is what the legendary con-artist turned super cop is into?"

"Oh, quiet you. I've had this old porno for years"

"So you really like it then?"

"No! I just keep it around for nostalgia purposes", He said getting more flustered by the second.

"What? Was this the first porno you ever pawed off to?"

"Well actually, that porno is in a hidden box in my room. That is sacred. This is just one I got from Finnick way back."

"Finnick gave you porn?"

"It's a guy thing…"

Suddenly our conversation was interrupted by moaning. Apparently in the time we were talking the couple on the screen skipped foreplay and just went straight to rutting. Both of us couldn't help but blush as things became more heated. Nick's eyes searched the room for something else to stare as I could only imagine what he was probably thinking. His facial expression said, "stay down boner, stay down!".

"So…?", I said trying to start another conversation.

"Isn't it weird that the camera guy has to get all close and personal when they're doing it?"

His response surprised me a little.

"Umm, yeah that must be kind of awkward"

"I mean could you imagine like just standing there and zooming in and out while two people are doing it right in front of you, and like what do you say to the actors afterwards? 'Hey guys, good job today, I got some really nice shots of your dick'."

I could help but laugh as he said that, "Oh my god, why are you thinking about that?"

"I don't know, it just kinda came to mind."

"Nicholas Wilde, you have a strange mind."

"Oh, you know you wish you could get inside my head."

"Well that, and your pants."

Nick's eyes suddenly went wide. What did I just say? You know to the person reading this right now I just want you to think about this next time you decide to watch porn with the person you're after. When you're trying to be smooth as fuck and get laid just ask yourself, what would Judy do?

"What did you just say Judy?"

"I umm…I said I…"

"Did you just-"

"No!"

"Judy Hopps, you sexual deviant you. Was this sleepover some kind of setup so you could seduce me?"

"No! Y-you-!"

"Well fluff, I would have never expected that from you"

My face was on fire as he just grinned back at me. What do I even say at this point.

"You know, if you really wanted to get in my pants all you had to do was ask-"

Before he could finish his sentence I jumped forward knocking him back into the couch. I sat on his waist looking down at him. Something was happening to me. I couldn't control my body as it was just moving on its own.

"Ha, okay carrots I'm sorry, I'll stop messing-"

I couldn't comprehend what was going on, it's like I blacked out for a second, but when I came too all I could feel was his lips against mine. I pulled him by his tank top into a kiss. One that left both of us in shock. I could feel him stiffen up as his eyes shot wide open. However after a few seconds I could feel him relax as he kissed me back, his eyes slowly closing.

His paws slowly came up and grabbed my sides. I was the first to break the kiss, his expression was priceless as for the first time since I met Nick, he was speechless.

"J-judy...what was that?"

"I don't know. But I think...we should do it again."

Before he could respond, I pulled him into another kiss, this time with more passion. My lips were met with equal fervor as we started kissing each other furiously. We wrestled for dominance as I grinded against his body. All the doubt and hesitation left my body as I felt his body push back against mine.

Pulling away I looked down at him, both of us were panting as he looked up at me with eyes full of lust. I could see his body begging for more as he grinded against me. We both must be pretty pent up.

"Nick...Before we continue, I have something I wanna say."

"What's wrong Judy?", he asked with concern in his voice. His personality changed from one of passion and lust, to one of care and concern almost instantly.

"It's just...I want you to know...I read the messages on your phone, between you and that vixen. I just want to say at I feel the same way…I really care about you and I don't want to ruin what we have, so no matter what happens I just want you to know...I love you."

He paw slowly traced up my back until it came to my head, slowly he pulled back my ears, and rubbed the back of my head. He sat up and our eyes locked onto each other.

"Judy I've had feelings for you for as long time, and you won't believe how fast my heart is beating right now. I love you too Judy."

As those words left his mouth it was like a fire ignited in both us as our lips met again. We pushed into each other with passion and love as our hearts intertwined. We began to furiously kiss each other with such passion and fervor. I could feel Nick's claws digging into me as he held me close. Our tongues wrestled for dominance as they intertwined with one another.

I could feel his manhood bulge up underneath me as I grinded my hips against him. My body felt like it was boiling as I could feel the space between my legs becoming moist. His paws began to get experimental as one ran down my side to my ass and firmly grabbed it. He slowly worked on his digits into my pants, testing the water to see my response. It was kinda cute that he was a little nervous.

Slowly I pulled away from him, a thin strand of saliva acting as a bridge between our mouths. I gave him a seductive grin as I slowly lifted my shirt, revealing a black laced bra. My heart was pounding rapidly as my blush grew deeper. Nick was a little taken back as he just stared. Taking this as a opportunity to be in control I grabbed his shirt slowly ripping it off of him. I could now see his toned, muscular chest and only one word came to mind, Damn.

Nick sat up, kissing my neck as he reached around me, unhooking my bra. The piece of fabric fell from me as he quickly grabbed it and tossed it to the side. My chest laid bare for him to admire. For a moment we stayed there, drinking in each other's bodies.

Suddenly Nick grew more confident as he took things into his own paws. He pushed me back onto the couch, his paw tracing my stomach as it made it's way toward it's true target. He leaned over me as his paw grabbed my bare breast, I never realized how sensitive they were until now. His paw pads rubbed my nipples as he kissed and nibbled my neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and pulled him close as my arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

As his waist made contact with mine, I could feel his rock hard member through his shorts. I pushed on his chest gently, Nick quickly took the hint and backed off a little looking down at me. Blushing I wrapped my paws around the border of my shorts and brought them down my legs. Within seconds my shorts and panties were flung off with the other pieces of discarded clothing. Nick just stared at me, there I was completely naked in front of him.

"Damn carrots...I always knew bunnies were cute but...you're beautiful"

All I could was blush, I'll get him back for that "cute" comment later, right now I was focused on something else. I reached forward to grab his shorts, slowly pulling them down. As they got below his manhood, it shot up at full attention. Even for a fox, Nick was well endowed. Some pre was leaking out of the head as I couldn't resist licking it off. I could hear him give a low whimper as my tongue came in contact with his velvety head. I couldn't resist taking a few more experimental licks to see his reaction. His paw slowly came to rest on my head as my tongue went from the base to the tip of his shaft.

Swirling my tongue around the tip I could feel his paw tighten against the back of my head as his body stiffened up. Deciding I was done teasing him I took the tip into my mouth. I could hear him pant as I took more of his mast into my mouth. The tip was reaching the deepest parts of my mouth as tears began to swell from my eyes. Pulling back I could feel his paw pushing me back down on his shaft. I let him have control as he started slowly thrusting into my mouth.

One of my paws drifted down between my legs as I couldn't resist rubbing my clit. Nick's panting grew louder as his thrusts became more desperate. With my freehand I cupped his balls as I did my best to take as much of him as I could into my mouth. Suddenly he delivered a powerful thrust, his grip on my head tightening as his claws dig into my fur. I could feel it as shot after shot of his essence filled my mouth. Swallowing as much as could before he pulled out of my mouth, one of the strands landed on my tongue as the last few shots decorated my face. Looking into his eyes I showed him my tongue before swallowing the last of his seed.

"I hope, you're not done yet fox"

"Oh trust me, we're not done by a long shot"

I wiped my face off, licking his seed from my paw. Nick suddenly pushed me back against the couch, his face wore a devilish grin as he brought his head down to my ear.

"Now it's my turn"

With that I felt his paws gently move up my sides as he started kissing and biting as my neck. One of his paws gently went across my inner thigh until it made contact with my mound. I couldn't help but moans as one of his digits began tenderly circling my clit. His head slowly moved down from my neck to my chest, as he took my nipple into his mouth. His tongue circling the sensitive flesh made my body quiver as his paw gently rubbed my clit.

I felt him slowly penetrate me with one of his digits as he gently bit my nipple. I could my legs tense up as pleasure filled my body. Then Nick lowered his head down between my thighs leaving a trail of kisses across my waist. With a slow lick he ran his tongue across my folds. With his paws he held my legs open as he dug into my womanhood, his tongue circling around my clit as he sucked on my folds.

With vigor his tongue entered me as my back arched forward. I couldn't help but moan out in pleasure, my paws digging into the couch as my head fell back. With each thrust of his tongue I let out a low whimper. I felt myself pushing against his tongue as he held my legs tightly. As my climax was getting closer and closer my legs began to tremble.

"O-oh! Nick! Sweet cheese and crackers! F-fuck!"

I couldn't think straight anymore as I grabbed the fur on the top of his head, forcing him in between my thighs. His tongue entered as deep as it could go as I reached my peak. With a scream of ecstasy I felt my orgasm wash over me. My body became a quivering mess as Nick gave a few more caring licks.

He moved forward leaning over me again, our eyes met as I felt his shaft brush up against my inner thigh. I pulled him into a kiss as he positioned himself in between my legs. I could feel the tip rub against my entrance as Nick broke the kiss.

Our eyes met as he gently pushed forward, the tip of his rod entering me. Slowly I watched as his shaft disappeared inside of me, to both of our surprise I was actually able to take his entire length without too much discomfort. Honestly though, I've never felt so full.

Nick pulled me into another kiss as his hips pulled back. I could feel every pulse in his length as it withdrew from my body. But as quick as it left, it was right back inside of me. Nick took it slow at first to make sure he didn't hurt me, but after a few thrusts we both threw caution to the wind.

I broke the kiss, moaning out Nick's name as he thrusted into me. His rod was sending me to level of ecstasy. I wrapped my legs around him, thrusting my hips into his as his length tore into me. Nick put his paws next to my head for support, his head was buried in my neck as he sucked and bit my sensitive skin. With each thrust I felt a tremor go through my body as his passion filled me.

The room was suddenly filled with the sound of our love making, my moans competing with the porno that was still playing in the background. Nick's claws dug into the couch as he began to really rut me. His thrusts became so powerful as I could feel my womanhood tightening around thick length. My body was on fire. Every time he filled me it sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't think straight. All I could do was moan and pant as Nick thrusted into me with such force and passion.

I could feel Nick's paws suddenly grab my ears as he pulled my into another kiss. His tongue dominated my mouth as I moaned into the kiss. His shaft penetrating me with such force I had to dig my claws into his back for support. Nick broke the kiss as he pulled my head to the side, his teeth quickly found my neck as he focused on rutting me. I was experiencing such pleasures that my mind didn't even register pain as Nick marked me. Pulling away from my neck Nick looked me in the eyes.

"J-Judy I'm close, where do you want it?"

"I-...I-inside…"

That was all I could manage as his length plowed into me. I could feel his knot rubbing against my folds every time he thrusted in. I wanted that inside me. I wanted Nick to tie me, to make me his. I could hear a faint growl as a primal side started taking over Nick. His thrusts became rougher and more forceful as he latched onto my neck again. I heard myself moan, "harder!" As his jaw clamped down.

And he did just that, I could feel his length pushing even deeper into me as his knot began to enter me. His teeth began to break skin a little as his knot stretched me farther than ever before. My body quivered, waiting for Nick's release. Suddenly my entire body began to melt as Nick's climax hit, filling me to the brim with his essence. I could see my stomach expand a little as his seed flowed into me. This sent me over the edge as I felt the most intense orgasm of my life. I drained Nick of all of his seed as my body quivered under the sheer nirvana I was experiencing.

My mind and body were a wreck as we lay there. I couldn't stop panting as my body was too exhausted to move, Nick's shaft still pulsing inside of me. Nick slowly released my neck before pulling me into a tight embrace.

"I love you Judy Hopps…"

I couldn't help but smile as I rested my head under his chin.

"You foxes, so emotional"

With that comment he gave my ass a firm squeeze as he smiled at me. Tonight was more perfect than I could ever imagine. After about twenty minutes of cuddling his shaft had shrunk enough for us to separate. We cleaned up a little and he apologized for biting me so hard, but honestly I kinda liked it. Makes me horny thinking about how he marked me as his mate.

We turned off the porno and switched to normal TV as we cuddled on the couch and went to sleep. Nick was the first to fall asleep, his snoring was so adorable. I was right about to drift off myself until a familiar sound caught my ear. It was bad porno music.

" _Are you young, single, and looking to find a nice predator around your area? Then check out our new app,_ _ **Bite Me.**_ _With it you're guaranteed to find your perfect predator…"_

I couldn't help but smile, "perfect predator". Yeah that sounds about right.

 **TO BE CONTINUED? (MAYBE? I MEAN IF YOU WANT)**


	3. AN: NEW STORY

**Hey everyone I'm back after a year to announce that i made a new Zootopia themed smut story. It was based off a request and it's in a way a spiritual successor to this story. be warned this story might not be for everyone but feel free to check it and see if you like it. I also wanted to explain the absence. I have many accounts that are separate from my main account. these side account are for my more adult stories. This one was made for Zootopia smut although i still visit it every once in a while to check on how the stories are doing. So if you like this content be sure to follow this account. I might write some new stuff based on requests soon.**

 **Also for those wondering feel free to re-post this story or spread it to other sites as long as you credit me in some way. Also feel free to make art and send it to me. I feel bad because I didn't check one of my account for a while and someone sent me some fan art that I didn't see for over 6 months. So I'm keeping an eye on all of my accounts more closely from now on.**

 **Anyway here is the new story: s/12521127/1/Pushing-it-to-the-Limit**


End file.
